A multi-tiered collapsible transporter and storage rack is provided which is particularly, although not exclusively, intended for the transportation of banker type boxes from an office to a warehouse, and for storing the boxes at the warehouse. This eliminates the need to unload the boxes at the warehouse, or to reload the boxes should they be subsequently required.
The rack to be described consists of vertical welded tubular frames, formed, for example, of cold rolled steel. The frames extend between horizontal shelves and form sockets to receive vertical tubular members mounted on the shelves. This construction enables the rack to be assembled and disassembled without the need for tools or fasteners.
The shelves may be available in various lengths and widths. The shelves are preferably constructed to have angle iron sides and ends, and to have the vertical tubular members mounted at the respective corners thereof. Flat rigid strips are welded to the sides and ends of each shelf, and the strips extend from end to end, and from side to side, in co-planar relationship to form a bottom for each shelf. The tubular members and strips may be formed of cold rolled steel.
Each shelf may be mounted with its angle iron sides and ends extending upwardly to form a flange to hold the boxes or other products in place. Alternatively the shelves may be reversed for easy slide on and off of the boxes or other products.
Casters may be mounted in the lower ends of the tubular members of the lower shelf to make the rack mobile. Alternatively, the racks may be provided without casters to remain stationary, or to be moved by a fork truck. All shelf positions are interchangeable.